My Friends Are What Make Me Tick
by GirlAnimeFan
Summary: Miki Valerie, a normal student that lives by herself, one day wakes up in a world filled with pirates. In this world after eating a weird fruit, she wonders around the world until she finds a crew's captain that tries to get her onto his crew no matter what. With them, she finds adventure and friends. On an adventure with them, she is stuck with a choice. Her friends or her life.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own One Piece. That honer goes to Eiichiro Oda.**_

Chapter One

 ** _Sometimes in life, you find a special friend; someone who changes your life just by being part of it. Someone who makes you laugh until you can't stop; someone who makes you believe that there really is good in the world. Someone who convinces you that there really in an unlocked door just waiting for you to open it._**

"Stop talking." I grumbled under my breath. The lady that's speaking over the intercom in the shop just wouldn't stop talking; advertising new sales they had, new sections in isles, new things I didn't care about. I just wanted to get what I wanted and get out before I have to hear the lady repeat herself... again for the third time? I don't know.

I got into the section where the fruit is and looked down to my left hand where I held lined paper that had what I needed or want to by. _Apples_ it said in my neat but at the same time messy hand writing. I strolled over to the apples and grabbed a thin plastic bag that they put out for customers to put fruit into. I shook it open with one hand while I put my shopping basket down. Grabbing some apples, something gets my attention. _Chocolate!_ I loved chocolate.

As I was drooling over the image of chocolate, I unknowingly put a strange looking apple that was green with yellow lightning-like patterns on it. I picked up my basket and placed the bag the apples were in into the basket and walked straight over to the chocolate.

My keys jingled as I unlocked the door to my apartment. I sighed as I dumped the groceries onto the kitchen counter. I hated doing grocery shopping. It sucked. Throwing my coat onto the couch arm, I rummaged through the shopping and grabbed chocolate and apples. Opening the chocolate, I broke a piece off and popped it into my mouth, shivering as the taste came like a train and played with my tastebuds. I love chocolate so much.

After swallowing the chocolate, I ripped the bag that the apples were in, open and grabbed one out. As soon as I took a bit, I gagged. _That's revolting!_ I swallowed anyway. I held up the apple in front of my face and inspected it. "What the?" I traced the lightning-like pattern on it with my index finger. "Weird." I took another bit. "Bleh!" I swallowed the apple piece in my mouth and walked over to the bin, dropping the apple. _Disgusting!_

I grabbed a glass cup and poured some tap water into it. Drinking the water, trying to get rid of the foul taste in my mouth, my eyes look out the window that was right behind the sink I was standing in front of. I watched the clouds as I finished the last of the water. Putting the cup into the sink, I glance at the sky before turning and grabbing my coat. I walked into my room and grabbed my backpack that is for the days I don't have to work on.

Slipping my arms through the straps, I walked to the front door and grabbed my keys that were on the key rack. Locking the door behind me, I started walking down the hall.

The wind ruffled my hair as I stared up at the sky. The long grass tickled my nose as I watched the clouds change form from form as they rolled across the sky. I was rolling a red rose between my fingers. I didn't care about the thorns on it; I just wanted to watch the sky while laying on lush green grass with beautiful red flowers that surrounded me.

As I was laying here, my mind drifted to the incident that happened three years ago. Images flashed past my mind, I only getting a glimpse of them. Even with a glimpse, I knew what was happening. As images flashed, I heard voices, calling my name, laughing with joy. I didn't know what made them change and I'm scared to know the truth. The images flashing past my mind were of my friends and I.

All of them were of the memories we shared. I found myself grinning and giggling as images flew past. The grin soon slowly turned to a frown and my giggling stopped as the images slowly started to change.

 _"_ _She's so annoying."_

 _"_ _We should just ditch her."_

 _"_ _Why are we_ friends _with her again?"_

Voices of my so-called _friends_ filtered into my mind. I had heard them talking about me behind my back. I just thought they were talking about someone else; so I had walked right up to them and smiled, asking what they were talking about.

 _"_ _No-one, just someone we wished would disappear forever."_

 _"_ _Oh, ok."_ I had said cheerfully, totally oblivious that they were talking about me.

My eyes widened slightly in surprise as I felt a wet liquid sliding down my cheek.

 _"_ _Hey, want to be friends? My names Lily."_

 _"_ _Yo, names Alexia. Call me Alex."_

 _"_ _Hi! My names Emily. You're nice, let's be friends."_

I brought my hand to my cheek and scooped up the liquid on my cheek. I single drop of water was on my finger when I held it above my face. The tear dropped from my finger splashed back onto my face, hitting my nose. I wiped the tear and tear stain from my face before sighing and resting my hand on my stomach, my other still playing with the red rose.

Looking up at the sky, I notice the sky was turning red, orange and pink. I could picture my parents looking down at me from heaven, smiling and encouraging me to do the right things in life. I sat up, my left hand behind me, keeping me up as I smiled at the sky.

My parents had always said I had a good heart, but I just haven't found the right people to share it with. The sound of cars colliding; the horrible sound of metal against metal, and then screaming, filled my mind. My parents had been two of the five that had died in that accident. My stomach churned as the image of my parents' mangled bodies showed in my mind. I had been badly injured in that accident; I was in a coma for a year and half. I didn't exactly have a strong body after that. My organs were slowly failing on me but the doctors haven't yet found out how long I would be in this world anymore.

Smiling at the last memories of my parents smiling together, I reached up to the sky, trying to reach the sun. They had said I was like the sun. Always bright and warm. My smile turned sad. My black hair swayed as the breeze blew. My eyelids felt heavy so I laid back on the flower covered grass and let the darkness take me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own One Piece. That honor goes to Eiichiro Oda.**_

Chapter Two

 **** ** _A best friend isn't someone who's there for you. It's someone who understands you a bit more than you understand yourself._**

The rocking of the boat I was laying on woke me... wait, boat? I cracked my eyes open and saw a bright blue sky. The smell of the ocean wafted through my nose and I bolted upright. Blue sea surrounded me to as far as I could see. "What...?" I was confused, very confused. What was happening? Scrambling to my feet, I did a full 360 turn around, looking at my surroundings fully. I looked around the small boat and saw my backpack. The boat rocked as I walked over to my bag.

 _I'm so glad I took boat lessons. I don't get sick anymore._ Picking up my bag, I opened it. Everything was still in there. My hand by my side, bag hanging from the strap I was gripping, I looked down at the wooden flooring. _I'm taking this really well. Most people would've panicked. I gripped the strap to my bag tighter. But I'm not like most people._ Placing my bag down, I walked to the front of the boat.

"I have no idea what's going on but I will survive... wherever I am and continue life."

It's been a couple of months since I woke up in this strange place. I had finally made it to land, starved and tired. I wanted nothing more than to have a nice big meal and sleep on a comfy bed. As I had been wondering through the town I had docked in, I saw strange things. People with bodies covered with scars, people that had died hair in different colours, people carrying around guns and swords; which was the strangest to me.

People were talking about things called bounties. _Weren't they in the old west or something?_ I had found some people to run errands for, for some "berries". Making enough money at the state I was in took some time. Sleeping in the small boat wasn't that bad, but I could've gone for some nice warm blankets with it.

When I had a enough "berries" to get a decent meal, I could work harder and get more "berries". A month had gone by, just working at different shops and houses, doing errands when this guy came in. Shaggy hair, dirty old beard, rough clothing and just plain ugly. About ten people walked in after him, all grinning. Then there was a scream as one of the men pointed a pistol at a customer.

"Bring the food and berries or I kill this wench!" the guy pointing the pistol at the customer yelled.

"Don't hurt her, I'll bring it!" the lady I was working for then had yelled before running off to the back. The men other than the one holding a gun at a customer at point blank and the, I'm guessing "leader", moved around the bar, snatching peoples valuables as they went past, all laughing. I just watched. I wasn't amused. The "leader" didn't look strong, neither did his rookies. I was glaring at the "leader" when he looked at me.

He walked over to me, towering above me as a cocky smirk played his lips. "Looks like we have a brave one here," he said, leaning in close to my face. His breath smelled horrible.

"Have you ever heard of toothpaste? I think you should try it out, won't make the ladies run from your road kill foul breath." I was staring into his now rage filled eyes. He gripped my dark brown hair in a large fist and pulled me up closer to his face.

"Listen bitch, you better watch your mouth or you're gonna regret it." He snarled into my face.

"What're you gonna do, show me your hideous face again? Won't work, already scarred for life." I responded in his face.

"Why you...?!" he was cut off when I punched him in the face. He staggered back, blood dripping from his nose. Don't think that's supposed to bend like that. He screamed in pain. I watched as his rookies left what they were doing and ran over to their "leader", shouting boss and Inoue-sama. _Inoue-sama? That name seems familiar._ I tried to remember where I had seen that name from... _aha!_ Inoue-sama or otherwise known as _Daichi Inoue; a man worth 15,000,000. I glanced at him, still in my thinking position. He doesn't seem tough at all; I broke his nose with a simple hit to the face. I've only done self-defence classes for about six years._

"Sooo..." I looked at the guy that was still pointing a pistol at a customer, still in the same spot. "Do you want to still point a gun at her or do you want me..." I was cut off when I was sent flying across the room. Crashing through tables, I heard screaming. I smashed into the bar and lay in the dent I had made.

"Stupid..." the guy that I had broken the nose of said, spitting blood onto the ground. "Bitch." He spat, obviously pissed off.

"That'll teach ya!" a rookie of the leader yelled triumphantly.

"No way she'll survive that." Another said, a smirk clear in his voice.

"What?!" one yelled as I groaned, sitting up.

"Argg... who hit me?" I said, holding my throbbing head.

"Hmph! That would be me." The leader said. I glanced up at him. _Packs a punch._ I use the bar to help me up and I look at him in the eye. _I can't let him hit me. A few more of those punches and I'm sure I'll black out._ As I brought my fist up, I felt what felt like a crackle of electricity run through my body. An image of the disgusting tasting apple with the weird lightning shapes on it crossed my mind.

"Putting up a fight are ya? Like that would work." A rookie standing next to his lead said, smirking like he knew Daichi Inoue was going to win. I glanced at him, my eyes saying "one more word and I'll make you eat your teeth". He met my eyes and didn't say anything else.

"You wanna fight?" Daichi Inoue said, pushing the guy that was just speaking away from him. My eyes snapped to him.

"So what if I do?" I pushed. He growled at me and I smirked. I heard footsteps and I turned to look behind me to see my boss. She wasn't holding anything so that meant she came running out because she heard what was happening. I turned back to Daichi Inoue as soon as she stopped in her tracks. A flash of lighting appeared in my mind and I smirked. I didn't believe in magic or anything but after being in this, what I assume "world", I could make an exception.

My hand dropped to my side. "Giving up are we?" called Daichi Inoue, smirking. I smirked at him before lifting up my right arm into the air, high above my head, palm facing the roof.

"Shock..." I said before snapping my arm down, facing towards Daichi Inoue in a striking like way. "Bolt!" a powerful bolt of electricity ripped through the roof and hit him. Screaming in absolute pain, he was surrounded in the large bolt of lightning, glowing yellow. When it disappeared, a singed Daichi Inoue stood there before he collapsed in a heap onto the floor. Everyone was gaping at the knocked out pirate while I was staring at my hand. "Awesome." I mumbled, opening and closing my hand.

I looked up at the rookies and gave them a smirk. "She's crazy. The bitch is crazy!" one yelled before they all tried to run out of the door. I held both of my hands out, palms facing towards them.

"Lightning..." moving my hands down fast, I smirked. "Shower!" electricity surrounded them. They all screamed.

"Thank you so much!" the girl that had the gun pointed at her was sobbing as she thanked me again and again.

"It was no problem, really. They were getting on my nerves." I said, trying to get her to calm down and stop crying; she was snotting all over the place.

"We truly thank you." My boss said; she was holding a basket. "Here," she held the basket out to me. "I had seen you out in town many times before you came to work for me and I saw you always go into that one boat that was in the dock. Please take this as thanks from all of us." I grabbed the basket handle and smiled at her.

"Thank you," I bowed my head to her.

"No, thank you." I looked up at her and smiled brightly. She smiled just as bright back.

"Your pay is in there." She added before turning and walking towards the bar. She clapped her hands and the other workers looked at her, along with some customers. "Come on, let's clean this place up."

I stepped onto my boat and walked into the little cabin. Sitting on a chair, I placed the basket on the table in front of my and peeled back the cloth that was on top. I licked my lips. Food, yummy smelling, drinks, tasty looking, and a large bag of berries. I smiled softly. She must've snuck in more berries than my pay check. I had been working for her for two weeks and my weeks pay last time was only half of what was in the pouch that lay in front of me.

I grabbed a warm pie from the basket and took a bit. _Yummy~_ I closed my eyes, savouring the taste. Finishing off the pie, I stood up and walked out onto the deck. "Time to set sail, I've been here long enough."

"What's that?" I squinted my eyes, trying to get a better look of the giant ship in front of me. **MARINE** it said on the side of it. "Marine huh? Wonder if their nice." I turned around, ignoring them and went to the ship's wheel and continued to navigate my way through the not-so-calm waves. Glancing at the marine ship, I saw that it was heading straight towards me.

When it had reached me, I heard a voice up from the deck. "Oi, what're you doin'?"

"Minding my own business, that's what I'm doing." I responded in a voice that said "I don't care about you, go away"

"Oh really? Ha! You're just some bratty kid. Let's go, we could be doing other things than talking to her." My eye twitched. _You're the one that talked to me._

"Loser." I mumbled. He apparently heard me because I heard footsteps approach the side of the ship before a voice yelled.

"What did you say?! Do you know who I am?" he snapped at me.

"No I don't and I don't care." I replied. Even though I hadn't looked up at him, I could feel the glare that was trying to burn through my head. I finally looked up at him but looked down again, trying to stifle a giggle. His face looked like he had walked into one too many parked cars. I couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing, head resting on my left arm while my right hit the wheel.

"What's so funny?!" he shouted. I continued to laugh. "Answer me!" my laughing had calmed down into giggles.

"You... have a face that only... a mother... could love!" I burst out laughing again. As I was laughing I heard stifled laughing up on the marine ship, which made me laugh even more. I guess the others up there thought so too. I heard yelling, and then a thump as someone landed onto my boat.

"You'll pay for that," I heard a voice growl. I looked up from my arm, giggling every now and then.

"Really? What're you gonna do?" I pushed. I did this for the other guy; it makes it more fun and challenging. He growled before clicking his fingers and I heard a bunch of guns cocking. I looked up at the marine ship and saw a bunch of marines aiming their guns at my. My eyes softened as I looked at them and I saw them falter. I looked at the marine captain and held up three fingers while my other hand towards the sky.

As I counted down with my fingers, I saw a look in his eyes I couldn't pinpoint. "Shock..." _Three... two... one... now!_ As soon as I said "now" in my head, I snapped my arm down." Bolt!" the same lightning that knocked out Daichi Inoue hit the marine captain. The guy screamed. When the lightning disappeared, he was still standing there. I started to fall but he caught himself, huffing and puffing. _Must be tougher than that other guy._

"S... shoot!" he yelled. My eyes widened as I snapped my head to face the marines. I looked to the ground, eyes closed, waiting for the bullets to hit me. I heard so many guns shoot but I never felt any pain. _Am I dead?_ A moment passed before I cracked an eye open. I saw bullet holes in the floor but I didn't see blood or feel any pain. My eyes shot open wider. _What?_ I looked up at the marine captain and saw his eye were wide open. "W-what?" he stuttered then growled. "I don't know who you are but I'll have a bounty put on you!"

I growled. "Bolt..." lifting my arm up, I faced it towards the marine captain. "Shot!" a single bolt of lightning shot from my hand and hit him. The lightning instantly knocked him out. I walked up to his body that was sprawled out on the ground and grabbed the back of his jacket. I threw him up onto the navy ship.

"My name is Miki Valerie and I will make the whole world know me and what I'm capable of!" I shouted up at them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own One Piece. That honer goes to Eiichiro Oda.**_

Chapter Three

 ** _Friendship isn't about who you've known the longest. It's about who walked into your life and said: "I'm here for you" and proved it._**

"Here," I said as I gave the bird the money for a news paper. It's been a week since I beat up that marine captain. I opened the news paper and read through. Boring old stuff. As I turned the page I saw a glimpse of a loose page in it. Turning the page fully, I saw something that will be the first step of my adventure; my first bounty. 25,000,000. Dead or alive. Lightning shock Miki Valerie. I looked at the picture and saw me doing a peace sign while I was smiling brightly. _Wait... that's the pose I did for that old guy that took my picture!_ I sighed. Holding up the wanted poster, I put it in the drawer in my desk that was next to my bed. I stood up and walked out onto the deck. _Island!_ I climbed up the mast and set the sails.

I yawned. This island was boring. I've been on this island for about three hours and nothing exciting has happened. Leaning my head on my palm, I let my eyelids slide closed. I woke at the cocking of a gun. My eyelids slowly slide open and I stared at the group of about five marines in front of me. Two were pointing a gun at me while another two were holding swords and one had a large snail in his hand.

I sat up properly and looked at the guy with the snail. "What's that?" I asked, pointing at the snail. I saw him flinch away.

"A... a transponder snail," he replied.

"Cool, what does it do?" I asked. I saw the marines looking at each other.

"W-we're not gonna fall into your tricks!" one with a sword yelled. I looked around and saw a group of people forming, wanting to know what's going on.

"What trick? I really don't know what a transponder snail is." I said back. They took a step back when I stood up. "Why are you guys scared anyway?"

"You're a pirate!" one exclaimed. I looked at the one that yelled. A scrawny guy with a gun that was shaking in his hands.

"And?" I said.

"All pirates are the same!" this time one with a sword said. With the way his hands were shaking, I'm surprised he hasn't dropped the sword.

"Surly there has to be _some_ that aren't ruthless murderers." I said. A glance went around the group of marines before they looked back to me.

"The ones I've met were." This time it was the one with the transponder snail that talked.

"And? This is a big world. There are more people than what you've seen. Of course there are the ones that want nothing but money and women. There are ones that murder without a second thought; but have you ever thought of the ones that just want freedom and adventure?" That got them thinking.

"B-but you have a bounty." I sighed in frustration.

"And?" I snapped at them. "The guy was an asshole and he was getting on my nerves. Plus he attacked first." My eye twitched as they remained silent. I face palmed. _I give up._ As they were processing my words, I snuck away. I was looking behind me, making sure they didn't see me slip away. As I was doing that, I bumped into someone. I was knocked back a bit. "Sor..." my mind went blank as I looked in front of me, then down slightly.

My mouth was slightly agar and my eyes widened a little. _Them... abs... Must resist... touching._ Before I knew it, I had poked the abs that belonged to the person I had bumped into. A silence settled as the atmosphere turned awkward.

The man was silent; he obviously thought this was awkward. I looked at the man's face. Messy black hair and big dark brown eyes. My eyes widened as I had just finished processing what my stupid body had done without my permission.

"I-I-I'm sorry! please f-forgive me." I yelled. This was truly awkward and embarrassing. _I had just_ poked _some stranger's abs!_

"Hey! don't run." I heard voices behind me yell. _Marines!_

"Shiiiit!" I said loudly. I looked to the stranger, "sorry about that, but I gotta go." I didn't give him enough time to answer before I had run off. As I was running, a thought struck me. _Why the hell am I running? I could take them down in my sleep!_

Skidding to a stop, I turned around. They skidded to a stop as well and it turned into a staring contest between five rookie marines and a single girl. "Hey!" the voice got me out of the staring contest and I smirked. My smirk widened as I saw their eyes widen in fear as I raised my hands, palms facing them. A glint in my eye appeared as I started my attack.

"Lighting..." I mumbled. They saw my lips move and started to back away. "Shower!" Bringing my hands down in a fast sweep, I was met with the sounds of screams of fear and pain as the rookie marines was shocked with my lightning shower. I clapped my hands together, get invisible dust off as I turned and started to walk away.

"Sugoi!" I heard a voice exclaim. I looked over my shoulder at the man I had bumped into. _I had forgotten about him._ His expression was full of excitement and his eyes were practically stars as he looked at me.

"... huh?" he ran up to me. I just now realized how skinny he was.

"Join my crew!" he exclaimed. I held a hand up, palm facing him.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on. What?" I was very confused. _Crew?_

"Join my pirate crew." He said again. That was the word: pirate. _So he's a pirate huh? pretty scrawny to be one; and did he say "Join my pirate crew"? it's his?_

"So you're a pirate huh?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he said loudly. _Pretty energetic, isn't he?_

"I have one question," I said, holding up one finger.

"What is it?" he asked, slightly tilting his head. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Who the hell are you?!"


End file.
